webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibernation/Transcript
bears are at a library called 'BOOKS N' BOOKS is hungrily staring at food in the library café Bear is reading a book called 'Hatchets Around the World' tries looking at the teen romance section without being seen and moves to the nature section when two girls come and grabs a book to find it to coincidentally be about pandas Panda: Guys, come here! You gotta see this! Grizz: (With food in his mouth) What's up? Panda: Check out this book. It says that pandas have a special lining in their throats to protect them from bamboo splinters. Ice Bear: Ice Bear finds that fascinating. (Grabs a book about polar bears) Panda: I know right? Pandas are so interesting. Ice Bear: Ice bears can swim up to 100 miles at a time. Panda: Cool! Oh, and in the wild, pandas eat for 12 hours a day. then starts to feel left out Grizz: Um, you know, I'm gonna find a book too. With cool awesome facts about grizzlies. Panda: Wow! I was all white was I was born! Ice Bear: Ice bears wash ourselves with snow instead of water. Grizz: Hmm, (Going through book titles) goats, great horned owls, gray squirrels... Oh, grizzly! Come to me! (Reading book) "Goodnight Grizzly." Huh, hello little guy. "Grizzly is brown." Hey guys, I found one that- uh... Panda: Pandas have the largest molar teeth of any carnivore. Grizz: Uh, hey, did you know that um, grizzlies are brown? and Ice Bear look at him, knowing that the fact is obvious pulls the tab to make the arm on the bear move in the book Panda: Yeah. Ice Bear: Ice bears have rough paws to prevent slipping on ice. Grizz: (Sigh) I need more info little bear. (Gasps) Ice Bear: Ice bears can also- Grizz: Well can you guys do this? show them a page of it saying 'Grizzly hibernates.' Panda: Hibernate? That's when animals sleep through the winter, right? Grizz: Uh-huh! Panda: Hmm, looks like pandas don't hibernate. Ice Bear: Ice bears do. Grizz: (Beat) Hm... Ice Bear: Lady Ice bears. Grizz: (Laughing in triumph) So hibernation is just my thing! (Laughs) It's like a holiday, just for me! Panda: Dude, don't you think you're a little too domesticated to hibernate? I mean, you never slept through the winter before and you seem fine to me. Grizz: Wait, what month is it? Panda: January. Grizz: Is that winter? Ice Bear: Yes. Grizz: Ah! I'm already so behind! Panda: Grizz, you're not seriously gonna sleep for five months! Grizz: Geez, I gotta start eating right now if I want to catch up. (Gulps muffin) runs up to the café Grizz: (To cashier) I'll take this book and everything in here, please. To go. Grizz: "Bear gathers food." the the bears coming out of a grocery store Grizz: (Riding shopping cart) Wee! Panda: (Tiredly pushing cart) Ice Bear: (Kicks cart) Grizz: "Bear eats." the bears at the table, eating sandwiches Grizz: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! (Gulps sandwich in hand and starts devouring stack of sandwiches on his plate) and Ice Bear watch, aghast Grizz: (Mouth full) Don't need all this, right? (Takes Ice Bear's sandwich and drinks orange juice) What's next? bring his sandwich closer to him to Grizz grabbing snacks from the pantry cut to Panda in his room, reading manga with Miki-Chan next to him Panda: (Gives Miki-Chan a Pocky stick) One for Miki-Chan, and one for Panda. starts to eat it, but it's then taken away from Grizz eating it Grizz: Did you know that grizzlies like myself can gain up to (Eats the whole pack of Pocky) 400 pounds while preparing for hibernation? to Ice Bear playing a video game comes to the couch, with two potato chip bags Grizz: Fact: Did you know grizzlies can (Finishes a potato chip bag) travel hundreds of miles to find enough food to (Finishes the second potato chip bag) last em' through the whole winter? (Eats the whole bowl of Cheesy Poofs) Grizzlies are pretty amazing, right? (Goes across Ice Bear to finish a drink, making Ice Bear lose) Ah, the hunt continues! to different scenes of Ice Bear and Panda trying to fit their lifestyle with Grizz's hibernation preparation to Grizz finishing up an apple Grizz: Alright, let's see what I'm doin'! (Looks at himself) Yup, nice and full! What's next? "Bear collects soft things for the den." Soft things, ey? (Laughs mischievously) to Panda in the shower Panda: (Singing) Ooh, sharin' ice cream with m'lady... takes Panda's towel reaches for his towel after he turns off the water Panda: Huh? Oh- to Panda using tissues to dry himself Panda: (Angrily mumbling) goes to his room to see his whole mattress is missing Panda: Alright, where's all my stuff?! (Trips over pillows) Wha- Mr. Penguin? gets thrown off a blanket, with Grizz being under it Grizz: Panda, do you mind? I'm practicing here. Panda: But- Ugh! But this is my stuff! You can't just take it! Grizz: Sorry man, but I need it! This is where I'll be sleeping all winter! Pretty great, right? Panda: No, it's not! You can't just keep my stuff all winter! And you're taking up the whole living room! Ice Bear: Ice Bear had decided: not into hibernation. Grizz: Well, I'm sorry if you don't like it but there's nothing that I can do about it. Oh! I read something on the internet! Did you know that when it's time for a grizzly bear to hibernate he releases hormones that allow him- Panda: Oh, c'mon man! We don't wanna hear about your hormones! This is ridiculous. I mean, you don't see us going nuts over what we can do. Ice Bear: The world isn't ready for what Ice Bear can do. Panda: C'mon man, let's just forget it and have a normal winter. Grizz: You know what I think? You guys are jealous and it is sad to see. I'll take my hibernation (Grabs blanket and carries as much pillows as he can) elsewhere! Panda: Where are you going? Grizz: Someplace far away from you naysayers! goes to move his things to the shed Grizz: (Mumbling) Don't tell me what to do- pushes his things into the shed Grizz: (Angrily) Goodnight! (Slams shed door) Panda: (Fed up) Oh. (Rolls eyes) Bear closes door to Grizz setting up his bed Grizz: Perfect. hears Panda laughing in the background and looks outside the shed window Panda: Hey, can I have some? Grizz: They don't know what they're missing. Alright, finally, time for the easiest part. sets up three night lights, a steamer, and puts on noise to help him fall asleep. He sets his alarm clock to June 15 Grizz: (Laughs) Right on time! (Sighs) Well, goodnight Miki-Chan. I will see you in June. moves around, trying to get comfy looks at the clock to see that only two minutes have passed Grizz: I can't sleep. to Grizz doing jumping jacks Grizz: (In between breaths) Get...sleepy! then makes warm milk, gulping it all, making him tear up tries clicking the noises a bunch of times then puts his face in front of the steamer, making him sweat Grizz: (Shaking Miki-Chan) Help me! Ah... (Desperate) Help me, Miki-Chan... to Grizz looking outside at the cave to see that Panda and Ice Bear are going to sleep plops into his bed, in defeat Grizz: Ugh! I give up. I'm goin' back inside. Bear: Wait, don't go! is caught by surprise Grizz: Hello? looks at the book, flipping through the pages Grizz: (Sighs) (Talking to himself) Get it together, Grizzly... Bear: That's the ticket! fumbles with the book Bear: Woah! (Adjusts text in the book) There! Now what's this sigh about giving up? You can't do that! You're a handsome upstanding grizzly! stares at the book, shocked Bear: Yep, that's right! Look at you! Grizz: Um... Bear: Come with me! I'll show you why hibernation is so important. Grizz: (Sigh) I've tried everything I guess. then goes inside the book '' Bear: Welp, here we are! Grizz: Ah! Look at me! I'm so charming! Woah, no way! I'm in the book! (Laughs) Amazing! Bear: You want to see some more stuff? Grizz: Yeah! ''page flips '' Grizz: Woah! Woah, teleportation?! Ha, I didn't realize this book was sci-fi! Bear: No, silly, it's about you! And how special you are. Let me tell you a little something. Watch your step. Hibernation isn't something you should just brush off. We grizzlies are very unique animals. Other bears, (Pulls out a small version of Ice Bear and Panda) they just don't get it. Grizz: Yeah, they'd only make fun of me if I went back. Bear: Which is exactly why you've gotta get sleepin'. Go ahead and pull that tap, you've earned it. Grizz: Ooh! (Pulls apple from tree) That'll grow back. (Gasps) Oh my gosh! What's all this? Bear: Well, we gotta get ready for hibernation somehow. Eating a lot is definitely a requirement. Grizz: Oh, that looks amazing. That's artisan stuff. (Stuffs mouth with an egg) Bear: It is amazing. Not to mention delicious. No one can tell you to stop. Anyone who does is just jealous of how much fun you're having. Grizz: Whoo-hoo! (Laughs) It's a dream! Bear: Come along! Grizzlies get to enjoy all the best seasons. Fresh flowers in the spring, the crisp air in the fall, the awesome outdoor concerts in the summer. And then we skip the yucky stuff. Alrighty, here we are! The perfect den. Grizz: Oh, awesome! This is great! I feel totally ready to sleep now. So, where's the end part? Bear: End part? What end part? Grizz You know, the part where I wake up and my bros are there, they're really happy to see me and I'm happy to see them even if we fight sometimes but it's still great. ''gives Grizz a blank stare Grizz: And we party, with little hats? Bear: I don't know about that, this is the last page. No parties here, just good old fashioned sleeping for good old fashioned grizzlies. Grizz: What? Alright, this can't be it. What happens when I wake up? I have to see.(Flips page) Huh? It's just blank. My brothers aren't here. What does it mean? Bear: Who cares? You don't need them. You've got so much other stuff: food, a comfy den... Grizz: If my brothers aren't here when I wake up, I don't wanna go to sleep at all. I have to go back! Bear: Hm, what? Go back? Grizzly, where do you think you're going? Grizz: Ah! Bear: You can't go back, your brothers are gonna laugh at you! Grizz: No they won't! Bear: They probably don't even want you back! Grizz: That's not true! I love my bros, I'd never leave them for good! Bros? Bear: Five months is a long time, man. You really think they'll stick around? Grizz: Bros? Which one are you?! Bear: (Talking indistinctly) Grizz: No! No I don't! Bear: Oh, okay. book closes Grizz: Huh? (Screams) Panda: Grizz? Grizz, are you awake, bro? Grizz: (Breathing heavy) Ah! Where is he?! Panda: Ah! Grizz: Where are you, you little bear? Panda: It's okay, Grizz! Shh, you're awake now. It's okay, you're safe, yeah, there is no little bear... Ice Bear: Only large bears. Grizz: Uh, wha- what happened? Panda: We've been trying to wake you up, but you were like, delirious. We even got a video, see? (Pulls out phone) Grizz: (In the video) Oh, come here! (Screams) (Laughs) id:Hibernation/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:H Category:H